fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilbert Hollister
Gilbert Hollister (ギルベルト ・ホッリステル Giruberuto Horrisuteru), or simply known as Gil, is a Mage from the newly reinstated Corvus Reach Guild. He is occasional teammates with Xander, forming Team Flash Bang. Appearance Gilbert is a Caucasian able bodied young man that has straight brown hair, which spikes downwards, and uninterested brown eyes. His guild mark is found on his right arm. Gilbert almost never changes his clothes because he finds them comfortable and finds changing into a different set of clothes time consuming. He wears a blue polo with two brown looking donuts for buttons; underneath it is a 3/4 sleeved baseball shirt, black pants and brown shoes. Gilbert also wears a black choker with a silver cross dangling from the middle, two gun holsters on either legs, and a belt capable of carrying three soda cans. Personality Gilbert is a silent, stoic, and disinterested persona. He isn't really a conversationalist or a man of many words, talking only when addressed. That being said, he prefers to talk in a bluntly straightforward manner, to avoid confusion and end talks immediately. Despite being a silent person, Gilbert is good friends with Kori Peiris, having met and worked together before joining the guild beforehand, and majority of the guild. He might not be a good talker, but Gilbert is a good listener and is known to give good advice. Most of the guild members, especially Sharon North and Avril Loufille, would come seat next to him and constantly ask for advice. He finds such attention unwanted and isn't really pleased that he's being used as such. Upon request of Xander, the guilds part-time bartender, he has set up a fee for whenever people went to him for advice. Gilbert knows what he wants and what he doesn't want. He will move accordingly to get what he wants and do what he wants, it is one of the reason he is only a semi-active member of the guild. Gilbert only takes jobs he is certain he can do and finish within a time he has set for himself. This is one of the few reasons he gets along well with Xander, as they both move accordingly with their own time. However, when Gilbert works with Xander he makes sure that he follows the others pace. Gilbert is also quite a moody person. It's not really visible but Gil has a set of mannerisms that wildly suggests what he's feeling. When highly interested, Gilbert's eyes widen and he stares at the object for a long time. When he's anxious or embarrassed, Gilbert plays around with his hands either behind him or in front of him. When he is mad or irritated, Gilbert bites down on his tongue. And finally when he is happy or amused, he'd actually smile. History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities * Perfect Vision * Accurate Marksmanship * Agility * Speed Magical Abilities [[Requip|'Requip']] (換装, Kansō), also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Type Magic utilized by Gilbert using his twin Orichalcum pistols, nicknamed Zephyr and Eurus. Requip Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is believed that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension. Gilbert only uses a small portion of the Requip magic instead of a full-body armor requip, he only makes use of the magic to summon and changes weapons. * Requip: Twin Pistols ''' * '''Requip: Rifle * Requip: Bow * Requip: Halberd * Requip: Guandao ''' * '''Requip: Claymore * Requip: Rapier * Requip: Katzbalger Trivia * Gil was fashioned after Train Heartnet of the Black Cat franchise. * His guns names, Zephyr and Eurus, both mean West and East respectively.